


Character Profile: Tila (Old)

by Cralex



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Character Study, Kokiri, Original Character(s), Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cralex/pseuds/Cralex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character profile for my original character, Tila, when she was a character in a roleplay board. Non-Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Profile: Tila (Old)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the character profile for my Kokiri Original Character, Tila, as it appeared in a long-dead roleplaying board called Legion Hero. This profile is outdated and is not at all canon with my "Adventures of Tila" story, but I'm putting it up here for posterity. Compared with my "Adventures of Tila" story, this takes place long after the Zelda games, although there are strong similarities with the Ocarina of Time time period. This, combined with the fact that this was going to be a roleplaying character, caused me to rewrite most of her backstory to fit the rules of the site, rather than keeping her story as a more direct fanfiction of Ocarina of Time.

LH Character Profile: Tila

Name: Tila “The Wandering Kokiri”

Race: Kokiri

Age: N/A

Height: 4'1  
Weight: 49 lbs.  
Eye color, Type: Green  
Hair color, Style: Long yellow hair worn behind the ears that goes down to the upper back, forming a semicircle at it’s end. Tila also has medium-length bangs and some hair that is worn in front of her ears, which is cut to the length of her chin.  
Fairy Name/Color: Ting/Green

Nationality: Hyrule

Description: A svelte Kokiri girl with a healthy complexion and a cute face. She wears a green headband that is traditional for Kokiri girls and a green Kokiri tunic with short sleeves that goes down to almost knee-length and is worn with a run-of-the-mill belt. Her tunic is slightly worn and torn in places due to physical activity, but is kept clean when possible. Finally, she owns a pair of Kokiri boots, although she’d rather go barefoot whenever it isn’t impractical to do so.

Personality: Tila is very curious, carefree yet responsible, and loves adventure. Like all Kokiri, she is fun loving and holds a deep respect for the Great Deku Tree and a love of the forest. Unlike other Kokiri, she wants to know more about the outside world. Also unlike most other Kokiri is the fact that she practices fighting and acrobatics in the event that the forest is ever threatened, instead of simply relying on the Great Deku Tree for protection. To this end, she also dabbles in magic, which she finds absolutely fascinating, and legends, although she doesn’t know very many. She is a bit of a tomboy who has confidence in herself, but not so much that it blinds her. However, she can sometimes be a little rash if someone judges her without giving her a fair chance to prove herself. Although she keeps track of her age and celebrates every birthday, she otherwise treats it as more of a statistic since she can’t grow up.

Weapon: Kokiri Sword

Shield: None. Tila will either block attacks with a weapon, or will attempt to dodge attacks.

Sub-Weapon: Small knife, no bigger then a pocketknife, concealed under her belt.

Inventory:  
Boomerang with Kokirish carvings in it.  
Deku Nuts  
Grip Ring

Skills: Tila has a natural talent for aerobic physical activities such as swimming, gymnastics, and stamina, as well as magical talents such as learning and casting spells. In order to better fend off danger like the Legendary Hero once did, she has further honed her physical and magical abilities as well as her skill with swords and projectile weapons. She learned her first two spells, Fireball and Temporary Invisibility from the glimpses she caught of the magician’s book, and Floromancy (ability to control nearby, living plants, except for plants that are sentient or powerful enough to resist control) by studying the forest around her in terms of her newfound magical ability. Finally, she has the benefits of her fairy partner, Ting, and knowledge of the forest.

History: For as long as anyone can remember, Tila has always been just a little bit different from the other Kokiri. Although she loved playing in the forest with her fellow Kokiri, she always wondered what the world outside the forest was like. Despite this, she never acted on her curiosity until the forest was thrown into danger by a dark power many years ago. At the time, she was helpless to fight back, and it looked like the forest was doomed. Luckily, a Legendary Hero suddenly appeared and saved the forest. This sequence of events changed her life forever, as she became inspired by the Legendary Hero and began to train with a sword and any other available weapons frequently so that she might be able to defend the forest if it was ever threatened again, while most of the other Kokiri did not make such permanent changes to their lifestyles. As time went by, she became quite skilled despite her short stature and even made short ventures into the Lost Woods to fight some real monsters. One day, a traveling magician ventured into the forest to study it. Tila was fascinated by the magician’s magical abilities, so she took every chance that she could to watch him, wanting to learn more. As he was reading one of his magical books one evening, Tila noticed that he didn’t have enough light to read very well, so she lent the magician her fairy, Ting, as a light source for the duration of his visit. The magician thanked her by giving her a Grip Ring, but what Tila really wanted was for Ting to be able to tell her what was written on a few pages of the magic book! Because Ting was able to do this while acting as a light source, Tila learned how to use a few simple spells, which she practiced frequently ever since the magician went on his way, and a lifelong interest in the ways of magic. Years later, Tila was retelling the story of the Legendary hero to the other Kokiri after one of her training sessions, when the story somehow became a debate about whether or not she, as one of the most adventurous Kokiri, could measure up to the Hero. Actually, it was more of a heated argument between Tila and one of the boys, which ended with Tila assuming, correctly or not, that the boy doubted her ability to measure up just because she was a girl. Offended, Tila ran out of the forest to prove that she could take an adventure or two, before any of the other Kokiri could stop her. Finding herself outside the forest in the vast expanses of Hyrule Field at almost noon, Tila quickly forgot about the argument and looked in awe at the wide spaces, while hearing the call of adventure. Suddenly filled with confidence, although not knowing what was out there, she picked a direction at random and started walking in search of adventure, treasure, and magic.


End file.
